


You may fool the rest, but you never fool me

by Daddario



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddario/pseuds/Daddario
Summary: “You know?”“Of course I know, Alexander."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225025
Kudos: 48





	You may fool the rest, but you never fool me

“I might act like it doesn’t, but I find dealing with the Clave very hard.” Alec mumbles. Hands covering his eyes as he takes a shaky breath. All he can hear are the voices of the Consul and Inquisitor, disappointed in the amount of work he did the past days. 

Magnus takes the man's hand in his. “I know,” he whispers, almost soundless, rubbing his knuckles soothingly. 

Alec looks at him, his eyes watery and full of confusion. A small sob works its way out of his throat. “You know?” 

Leaning against Alec, he uses his body weight to ground him. “Of course I know, Alexander.” He cups his loves’ face in his hand, using his thumb to carefully wipe the tears seeping down his cheek. “You may fool the rest, but you never fool me.” 


End file.
